Mission Impossible
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: My first crossover!  On Chapter four, that was "pine", not "oine". A little NatsuXCandace at some points... :P
1. Prologue

This group was going along well. When they were camping out (there's no other option,) Phineas Flynn, who was the only child in there (since everyone were teenagers) volunteered to tell his story first.

/===/===

"_Great, Ferb." Phineas said happily. He was making a machine that can turn anything into anything you like by pressing the right button. His step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, was handing the blue prints to him. "Hi Phineas," his friend Isabella came in. "whatcha doin?" she asked rather dreamily. Phineas wasn't listening, so she started again. But Candace Flynn, his older (and bossier) sister, interrupted Isabella. "Will you hold down the rack-" but she was cut off. A low rumble was heard. "What was that?" she asked in a sort-of aggravated tone. "EARTHQUAKE!" said Phineas. Just in time, he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her to safety, before a big and massive hole appeared suddenly in the middle of their yard. "Are you okay, Candace?" he asked, looking worried. "I'm-okay. Thanks for the save," she said. Then came their mother's voice. "Kids, are you okay?" asked Linda Flynn-Fletcher, their mom. "We're fine," answered Ferb. Phineas looked down the hole. Their cousin, who was 5 and was visiting them that time, asked, "How far down it is?" Phineas shook his head. Then, suddenly, as if by magic, Phineas and Candace were pulled down by invisible gravity and landed in the hole._

_/===/===_

When he was finished, Natsu Dracneel told his story next.

/===/===

_Lucy Heartfillia, one of Fairy Tail's wizards, woke up and saw people crowding around a deep hole. She grabbed her jacket and quickly ran down._

"_What happened?" asked Lucy, who was joining Happy, a he-cat that has wings, and Natsu. "An earthquake." Answered Happy. Natsu, as a joke, poked in his head and looked around. "Hey Happy, look here!" he said, laughing. "NATSU! I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU," said Wendy Marvell, another member of Fairy Tail, in her high-pitched voice. But it was too late. Natsu was sucked into the hole before he even heard what she said. Erza Scarlet, who was miles away from the hole, was also sucked in._

_/===/===_

'Natsu's story was quit different from my story', thought Bonnible Bubblegum. So she said her story next.

/===/===

_Princess Bubblegum was out strolling down Candy Kingdom with Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Lady Rainicorn and Marceline the Vampire Queen when an earthquake suddenly happened. After it, came the mysterious hole in which, of course, she fell into. Finn tried to grab her but it was no use._

_/===/===_

The others thought that Bubblegum's story was short, but kept it to themselves. It was Kim Possible's turn to explain.

/===/===

_She was on the kimmunicator with Wade when a sudden earthquake was heard. Ron Stoppable went to check it out. "Whoa," he exclaimed open-mouthed as he saw the gigantic hole in he middle of the road. "What is it…?" asked Kim. Then she saw the hole. "Wow…" she said. Suddenly, an invisible arm grabbed her leg and threw her inside the hole._

_/===/===_

Phineas asked, "If it was invisible, then how'd you know it was an arm?" Kim blushed. Natsu tried to stop his giggle from bursting through. "It felt like an arm," answered Kim. "Well, we all know what had happened to each of us. We better sleep," said Erza. Everyone wormed their way into pine-made beds they made with the useful pine trees in the hole.

/===/===

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CARTOONS. I ONLY OWN MY STORY.**


	2. Chapter1 In the midst of midnight

**As you must've known by know, this group of children were sucked in a hole. But WHY?**

/===/===

_**Phineas' POV**_

_I couldn't sleep that night. I knew this was wrong. Why was it that we _were_ sucked by the hole? Did I just do something against the laws of nature? These things kept on troubling me. I tossed and turned in the pine bed. "Candace," I said. Candace rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Phineas, it's midnight…" Candace said sleepily. "I can't sleep." I said. She sat up and motioned for me to sit beside her. "Why not? Is it too cold for you?" she asked with deep concern. "No, it's just that.." but I couldn't find the right words. Candace hugged me tight and kissed me. "Look, Phineas. Everything is gonna be alright," she said._

_/===/===_

_**Natsu's POV**_

_It was pitch-black that night. Oh, how I miss Fairy Tail. Then I heard someone talking. I sneaked a peek. "It's alright," Candace said to her brother, Phineas. Then they noticed me and Candace blushed. "Hey! Not-Soe," she annoyingly said. I hate it when I was called Not-Soe. I quickly hid my face in the pine leaves. "What were you doing, stalking or something?" she said in a kind-of sing-song voice. I was annoyed. "I don't stalk girls," I said rather sheepishly._

_/===/===_

_**Candace's POV**_

_I was surprised to see someone staring at me. Especially someone who is new to me, like Not-Soe. He yawned and added, "Grey does, though." I saw Phineas giggle a little. "Look, sorry to disturb the sissy-bro time so, I'm going back to bed in my own business." Not-Soe said. THAT'S IT! THAT DOES IT! HE'S GETTING MY NERVE!_

_/===/===_

_**Phineas' POV**_

_Candace was mad. I know it. They made so much racket that Erza woke up. She was mad. Not at Candace. Not at me. At Natsu._

_/===/===_

_**Candace's POV**_

_I quickly stopped edging towards Not-Soe to give him a slap on the face when I saw Erza walking toward us. I hurriedly went back to bed._

_/===/===_

_**Natsu's POV**_

_Erza! Oh no…this is bad…terribly bad…worst than nightmares._

_She looked at me straight into the eye and said loudly, "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?" The others were sleeping deeply (Phineas was back in his bed but Candace wasn't) and they didn't seem to hear her. "So-sorry," I said._


	3. Chapter 2 Where's Phineas?

Phineas woke up. It was bright down the deep hole. And a thought struck him. "How can Pine Trees grow in here?" he mumbled. Then he heard water. "A river!" he exclaimed and he approached the cause of the sound.

/===/===

Candace woke up. She saw that Phineas was missing. "Phineas!" she said. At the same time, Mr. Not Soe (as Candace calls him) was wide awake. "What's up, Candy?" he asked. "My brother…is…missing!" Candace freaked out. She started running around camp, shouting "Phineas! Phineas, where are you?" Natsu grabbed her arm and said, "When you wake up Erza, I'll be dead! So please, calm down." She blushed, then let go of his arm. "I can't calm down! He's my brother and mom will kill me if I never find him again," she said. Natsu rolled his eyes and said, "I'll help you, then. Just promise that you'll call me Natsu starting now." He didn't look at Candace. Candace thought deeply about this. "Okay," she said. Then she hugged Natsu. "THANKS!"

/===/===

"Phineas! Phineas!" Candace called out. They've walked about twenty miles but still, no Phineas. Natsu was about to give up when…

"Natsu! Candace! I'm here," Phineas waved. He was sitting on the riverbank with Perry. "How did Perry get here…And-and how is there water?" she asked. Phineas explained what had happened. "You know, your sister was freaking out like crazy," said Natsu. Candace rolled her eyes. Phineas saw how worried his sister was and said, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left camp." He was so upset. Natsu gave him a wink and he smiled. They head back to camp.


	4. Chapter 3 Phineas wonders

Erza saw them walking back. "Where were you? Kim was worried," she said. Bonnible was still asleep. "Funny, hardy har har…" said Candace as she noticed Bonnible didn't care what they were up to. She cares about her sleeping. Finally, she yawned and woke up. "Guys, what have I missed?" asked Bonnible. "Uh-Phineas got lost, but luckily Not-I mean Natsu here helped me find him…" said Candace rather awkwardly.

/===/===

The rest of the group didn't feel like going with Natsu and Phineas (they were the very best of friends now) to the river. But Natsu said they'll have fish to catch. And he'll grill them. Since everyone was tired of eating oine cones, they quickly and readily agreed. But some of them still doubted whether Natsu could grill or not. But he has a very special talent…

/===/===

Natsu led the way. But he's very forgetful, so he really was in trouble. But they hadn't noticed yet. When they've been walking for one hour, Natsu gave up. He forgot how to go there. "If _you _just let me lead the way!" said Candace and they were fighting again. Phineas was very cooperative, so he remained silent and went to sit beside Erza. Phineas looked up and saw birds flying about up in the hole… _wait a minute!_

_/===/===_

_**Me: What's with all the interrupting?**_

_**Phineas: I can't help but notice that you're getting off topic.**_

_**Me: What do you mean "off-topic"?**_

_**Phineas: Well, the reason you've created this story is that you'd love to combine your favorite shows, right?**_

_**Me: Right…**_

_**Phineas: And exactly the glitch comes in.**_

_**Me: What do you mean "GLITCH" ?**_

_**Phineas: You don't get it, do you? What is the purpose of this part? This isn't about the combined shows anymore.**_

_**Me: I don't get your point…**_

_**Phineas: Whatsoever, let's go on…**_

_**/===/===**_

(as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…*rolls eyes*)

They didn't seem to know they were stuck down that mysterious hole. They were just flying, peacefully gliding through the atmospheric current. That's when he was beginning to wonder….

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS :3**


	5. Chapter 4 The Enormous Tree

"Okay, guys. Apparently, Mr. Know-it-all got us lost in the woods…" began Candace, but Natsu interrupted her. "I SAID SO!" Candace, still ignoring him, continued. "I'll be leading the way," Phineas jumped off the log. He didn't like Candace leading the way, she's also forgetful. _Sigh_, he thought, _will no one ask me if I want to lead? _But he had no other choice, so he followed the gang.

/===/===

_Walking, walking, and more walking. Huh, life's __**DULL **__when you're having a crazy sister. _Candace stops once and a while to lick her index finger, put it in the air and say, "No wind, funny…" Natsu covered his face in disgust, "SERIOUSLY?" he muttered. After a while, the whole group stops. "What?" asked Candace. "We're tired," answered Phineas. "Get up," Candace said. Phineas shook his head. "What if _I _lead, huh, Candace?" he said rather angrily. Natsu laughed. "Looks like we're lost ag-" he said when a sudden "NATSU!" was heard from a distance. Natsu approached the sound.

/===/===

"HAPPY!" Natsu said happily. Happy coughed. "Where are we, Natsu… and who are they?" he said, pointing to the others. "Er, I'll tell you what happened along the way. HOW DID YOU GET HERE, Happy?" Erza asked the same thing. Phineas looked at Happy. "WOW! THAT CAT'S GOT WINGS!" he exclaimed. Happy grinned. "Yeah, I could fly, too!" he said.

/===/===

Phineas was leading the way. His eyes flicked once and a while side to side, trying to find the lake. Then he stopped and sniffed. "It's that way," he pointed behind a huge tree. You can't see what's behind it, because it was huge! GIGANTIC! Candace doubtfully examined the tree. "Hmmm… Looks like we'll have to cut a hole through," she said. Natsu sighed. "OFCOURSE WE NEED TO! WHAT DO YOU THINK, WE COULD WALK THROUGH IT LIKE A GHOST OR SOMETHING?" he exploded. "ALRIGHT, YOU DO IT, THEN. LET'S SEE IF YOU'RE REALLY CLEVER…" said Candace.

/===/===

Natsu positioned himself infront of the tree then suddenly breathed fire. It burned a hole through the tree. Candace watched, open-mouthed. "Heehee," said Natsu as he swept the ashes off his shirt. "well? What do you think?" he added. Candace freaked out. "YOU COULD BREATHE… FIRE!" she said breathlessly. "'Course I could. Am I a dragon slayer for nothing?" he snapped back. Phineas was impressed. "What's a dragon slayer?" he asked Natsu. Natsu patted him on the head. "Cool dudes like me," he said and winked. Then he turned around and walked through the hole. "NATSU! Wait for me!" shouted Happy.


	6. Chapter 5 The Moonlight Doubts

_**Sorry, I haven't been updating this for long. But here it is:**_

_**-The Moonlight-**_

_**Phineas' POV:**_

_I think being a Dragon Slayer is pretty cool. Natsu told me that he wasn't the only Dragon Slayer in their guild, there's also Wendy (still remember?) and Gajeel Redfox. He told me that he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, and that Wendy was a Sky Dragon Slayer. He forgot to mention Gajeel, so I asked him what kind of Dragon Slayer Gajeel is. He said he was an Iron Dragon Slayer. Man, how I'd love to be a Dragon Slayer!_

_**Natsu's POV:**_

_Wow, Phineas must be fascinated by Dragon Slayers. He kept asking me tons of questions about it. Nah, I'd really like a number one fan these days but, I need to change the topic. Instead of answering his "How did _You _learn to be a Dragon Slayer?" question, I asked _Him _a question. "Hey Phineas," I said. Phineas looked up to me and said "Yeah?" "I'm really curious about you as you are about me. (truth: he really doesn't care) So, let me ask you. Do you like building stuff?" Maybe asking that was a bad idea. He answered in an excited tone. "Yeah! Glad you asked that. My brother Ferb and I liked to build stuff. For instance, we built a rollercoaster through downtown last summer…" MAN! They DID that? Unbelievable!_

_**Candace's POV:**_

_Oh great. It's 6 in the night and my dorky brother is telling my dorky frienemy that he built all THOSE stuff. Blah..blah…blah. Huh, I guess that's life. He was on that "Cheese-topia" thing when I became really impatient and said, "WILL YOU TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?" Phineas stared at me, wide-eyed. He then answered, "About what 'something else'?" "Like boring television shows and stupid history tests and other stuff normal kids talk about," I snapped then turned my back on him._

_**Phineas' POV:**_

_Boring television shows…? Stupid history tests…? Normal kids' stuff…? What do you think I am… ABNORMAL? Man, I was in for a total wreck… again. It was my turn to snap back. "So you think I'm ABNORMAL?" "No! It's just that… Ugh," she annoyingly said. I guess I'm way beyond NORMAL, something like… Supernormal, or Paranormal… Wait! I don't want to be PARANORMAL! People like that kills persons! Gosh,_

_**Natsu's POV**_

_Ha! Good move, Phineas! Way to snap back. I guess he's good at some things… Like snapping at your older (and slightly bossier) sister. That is one normal kids' stuff. Anyway, why would Candace say such a thing? That was bad. Worse than what I say to Grey all the time… Gah! Worst thing a sis could say to her li'l bro. I guess I'm in between their NORMAL sis-bro fight, so I quietly slipped out the misty night._

_**Aztecxa's POV**_

_I saw the red-haired teen-aged guy slip out into the Forest of Sorrows. I have got to warn him! He was starting the mission way to advance. But should I…? Masadef told me I had to tell them that mission TOMORROW. But will I…? Now that he slipped out?_


End file.
